


Reckless

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Antidepressant, Cussing, Depression, Epilepsy Warning, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grand Mal Seizure, Juvenile Myoclonic Epilepsy, Panic Attacks, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader can sing, Seizure Warning, absence seizure, dont judge me for these tags, ex is an asshole, going to try to make it a slow burn, i got distracted by the angst in the first chapter, i tried to make this good, if you dont like to think about having seizures dont read this story, like decently slow, look up juvenile myoclonic epilepsy if you dont know about it, maybe idk, monsters have been on surface for a while, more than likely tbh, no surprise there, parents not mentioned for the most part, please be patient with me, reader also plays guitar and ukulele, reader can't drive, reader cusses quite a bit, reader takes medicine for seizures, reader takes zolaft, sorry - Freeform, stress makes the seizures happen, uh oh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's summertime in the beautiful city of Ebott. It's been a few years since the emergence of monsters onto the surface. There's still some people who are very, very against the monsters being here, but you love them. They're all so friendly and creative and nice.Who ever knew you could go through so much in such a nice town, and in such a short amount of time?





	1. What a Day...

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic trying this. (: I was inspired by multiple different stories, but wanted to put my own twist on it. So sorry if you think that I'm 'stealing ideas'. I'm not trying to. Please leave ideas and what you think will be good for this story in the comments! Oh, also opinions.

The light shining through your window next to your bed made you wake up with a bleary smile. You didn't have work today, and you were extremely happy, even though you had errands to run. You checked your phone, it was only 9:44 A.M.. You wished you could sleep for a little while longer, but the sunlight made it impossible to go back to sleep, no matter how much you tried to snuggle back into your blankets. You sighed, and wriggled your way out of your sheets to get to the shower.

As you got out of bed, you stretched your arms and legs and popped your back. Humming contently, you walked to the bathroom and turned the shower knob. You were pretty happy you lived alone in your apartment so you could get undressed with the door open, however, you stopped to get a good look at yourself in the mirror. You looked over yourself. Your blonde, mid belly-length hair fell carefully over your body in soft waves. You admitted to yourself that you had a pretty curvaceous body, and your eyes were a light emerald green. Your 5 foot stature made you seem petite and fragile, but you worked out pretty consistently at a gym and made sure your body was in shape, so you had no problem whooping some ass if needed. The only thing that contradicted everything was your mental health state. And the scars covering your thighs and back. You hated looking at them. They weren't stretch marks, but rather scars from an ex, who decided it'd be okay to hurt you physically and emotionally. You didn't notice you were glaring at them, and had to get yourself to focus back on the now hot water.

The water felt good on your tired face, standing there for a few minutes and just letting it run down to wake you up. You wanted to take a quiet shower this morning, instead of normally turning on your music. You just wanted to  _relax_ , while you scrubbed your body down and shampooed and conditioned your hair. You wound up humming to yourself while doing this, your favorite song coming to your mind.

You quickly brushed your teeth and hair, put on deodorant, then wrapped yourself in a pink and white polka-dotted bathrobe. You went to your kitchen to make cereal, only to find that when you opened up the fridge, you were out of milk. "Dammit, again?" You muttered, settling for a chocolate chip granola bar. Another errand added to your list. You plopped down onto your sofa, sinking into it, and turned on your T.V. While there wasn't much to watch, you just scrolled through the channels before you ended up on 'MTT Entertainment' again. You couldn't stop yourself from watching Mettaton's show, he was just  _too_ likeable, in your opinion.

After about 30 or 45 minutes, you had gotten up from your couch to see if you had any new messages from your friend. The only message you had was from 'Don't.' You rolled your eyes at his plead for you to come back, which then turned into him threatening to talk to your landlord to get you kicked out of your apartment if you didn't come back. You cleared the messages, then got ready for the day. You weren't really feeling all too good today, so you decided to just slip on some light grey joggers, and a white T-shirt with some white Converse.

You grabbed the keys, and locked the door behind you as you left, slipping your wallet and phone into your right pocket. You're glad you found an apartment so close to the grocery store, and close to your job.

You walk into the store, and are happy to see that today, no monsters are getting yelled at by shitty cashiers. Humming to yourself once again, you grabbed a cart and headed straight for the dairy section.

You were having a mini-debate with yourself whether or not you should buy 1 or 2 gallons of milk, when you heard a loud crash from right behind you. You yelped quite loudly, and grabbed onto your cart for dear life as you turned around, only to see a child laughing so hard you could see tears at the edges of their eyes. There was about a 7-foot tall skeleton behind them, making a basically royal pose, which makes you almost laugh. While your heart slows down, you turned back to the milk, grabbing 1 gallon of normal milk and chocolate milk each. Then, your phone buzzed.

You pulled it out of your pocket and unlocking it to see a text from Grillby. 

**11:47 am - Grillz(:**

**Hey ______, mind coming in tonight? Gonna have a busy night tonight, will pay you more than normal shows.**

Your jaw dropped at this; MORE PAY than your normal show?! Is he insane??? A normal show would normally get you about $700-1000, depending on how many people showed up. It had been a few minutes before you remembered to reply.

**11:51 am - ______**

**Yeah, no problem! Just message me later what time, and whether I should bring my guitar/uke/etc. and send me a list of songs that I'm going to perform, or if it's going to be customer-requested. and if there's specific songs, lemme know what kinda outfit I should wear.**

Ohhhhh man, you were so excited! This is the first time he would pay you MORE than a normal show, and holy hell were you ready for it.

After maybe an hour or so in the store, you finally got all of your groceries checked out, and you were walking back to your home. You were smiling to yourself as you gazed around, seeing humans and monsters walking hand-in-hand. You'd never expected humanity to come this far, but here we are. Just give them enough time and everything will be okay.

"Hey! ______!"

You almost dropped your bags at the sound of his voice. You started walking faster, wanting to lose him.  _Fuck no. No no no no no no no no nonononononono._ "______ wait up! Why are you walking so fast?"

He'd finally caught up to you, almost out of breath. He was panting decently hard. Pathetic. "What the fuck do you want, Robert?" You growled. He feigned surprise and disappointment.

"Aww, why aren't you happy to see me? You should be happy, I haven't talked to your landlord." He snarled right back, words laced with venom. You could feel the anxiety rising in your chest as he got more angry by the second. You were looking around you for quick ways to escape if needed. Which was more than likely.

"You know exactly what the hell you did, and I thought I had told you to never come near me again." Your voice was trembling, as was the rest of your body. You were getting close to having a panic attack. His glare turned into a sneer, noticing. He had caught you as you were walking through an alleyway that made it quicker for you to get home.

You tried to side-step out of his way, but he stepped in front of you. He arched a too-perfect eyebrow, crossing his arms, and said, "Oh no, we need to talk, girlie. We need to talk about why you've been avoiding my text messages and leaving me on read." He stepped closer, so your breasts were pressing right up against just below his chest. You scowled and looked away.

"Robert, you're  _fucking insane._ Now can I go? I need to get home to get ready for my job, and to put my groceries away." His finger went underneath your chin, pulling it so he's making you look up at him. His pale complexion and baby blue eyes were very contradictory against his moussed black hair.

"Sure, sweetheart," He smirked maliciously, "see ya then." He let your head drop, and turned away. 

_I'm gonna beat his fucking ass one day..._

\----------------------------------

You sighed as soon as you stepped in front of your door, setting a bag of groceries down to get your keys. However, when you looked up at your door, there was a note on it. And in big, red letters it read: EVICTION NOTICE.

.

..

...

"FUCK!" You shouted, grabbing the paper and rushing inside with it. As you read it, there were multiple noise complaints and neighbors just saying that you had been plain rude when you weren't. You growled as you threw the paper away, and started putting your groceries away. Your phone buzzed as soon as you were done.

**2:16 pm - Grillz(:**

**All of the songs will be customer-requested, and I have no recommendations. Also, tonight you are allowed to interact with the crowd. And you do not have to bring your guitar or ukulele.**

You hummed in content and went straight towards your wardrobe. After about 10 minutes of sifting through different outfits, you finally picked something: some hi-waist jean shorts that showed off a little bit of your booty, a long-sleeved light pink crop top that had a cute little embellished rose sitting below your left shoulder, some light pink knee-high socks with 1 black stripe at the top, and the same white converse you wore this morning.

"Hmm... okay." You nodded to yourself.

 You waited for a few hours, then packed your guitar and ukulele before you left. You rubbed the bridge of your nose, taking one last look at your apartment before leaving. 


	2. What the Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhhhhhhhhhhhh this is gonna end up becoming one of those reverse harem 'six skeletons' fics.
> 
> only because I love them so much.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm super not sorry
> 
> ill also need suggestions for who i should include. i already have tale bros, fell bros, and swap bros in my mind. should i add more?

You walked into Grillby's an hour early so you could warm your voice up and get ready for the show. Grillby looked over at you, and even though he doesn't have a face, he gave you a  _warm_ smile. You almost snickered at yourself, that was bad.

You grinned back, sending a hearty wave. "Hey Grillz, what's going on? How's the place been holding up since the last time I've been here?" You sat down on the far right stool, putting your elbows on the counter and leaning.

He replied with, "Ah... it's been pretty decent so far. More customers, hah. Most of 'em leaving drunk off of their asses." He huffed and rolled his eyes, the flame on his head getting agitated. You chuckled. "Was it hard to  _beer?_ " Your laugh grew harder as he facepalmed.

After you had finished laughing, Grillby's face fell and he became eerily silent.

"Listen, _____. We need to talk." He said, tone suddenly serious. You sat up straight, anxiety pricking the back of your neck. "Uh... okay. Did I do something wrong?" You tilted your head a little bit, unconsciously beginning to twiddle your thumbs.

He shook his head, "No, you haven't. It's just..." He sighed, took his glasses off his face and pinched the bridge of his non-existent nose. "...I need to make more space for newer performers. And I feel horrible for doing this to you, because you're my best and my favorite." He couldn't look you in the eyes. You brows furrowed together, trying to understand.

"Ah, don't worry about it Grillz," you replied, giving him a big smile and two thumbs up. You were debating whether or not if you should tell him that you had just gotten evicted, but you decided against it. It'd probably make him feel worse, and just make the entire situation worse. "I'm sure I can find another job soon enough." He finally looked towards you with a face full of guilt, and shot a half smile towards you. "Thanks for understanding, ______."

You nodded, slightly turning your head away so he couldn't see the disappointment plastered all over your face.

_God dammit. Lost my apartment and my job in the same day._

A sudden realization hit you the moment you thought that.

_Things can only get better from here, I'm sure of it._

Despite everything, you still wanted to pick at least one song. "Hey, Grillz?" You called out, looking at him trying to make himself busy. "Would ya mind if I picked the first song for my last performance?" All you got in response was a distracted 'yeah'. You rolled your eyes, and mumbled 'thanks,' as you stepped off the stool and headed outside, and around the back of the building to start warming up.

\--------------------

About an hour later, you were headed up the side of the building towards the entrance, and saw people starting to pile in. You rolled your neck. Here we go.

You stepped in, the wood floor creaking under your step, and the golden-warm fluorescent lights making your hair seem more blonde than it is. While you were out behind the building, you ended up putting your hair into a lazy bun.

You headed straight to the bar, Grillby noticing you're back immediately. He strolled on over, and said in a low tone, "Hey, welcome back. Want a drink or a shot? It'll be on me tonight." You thought about it for a minute, before telling him, "Give me a shot of Fireball." He raised a fire-y eyebrow at you, and you only smirked in response. He shrugged it off, grabbed two shot glasses.

"So you're drinking on the job now?" You chimed, making him chuckle. "Only for tonight. Here's to your last show being a success." He raised his glass towards you, and your lifted yours so it clinked against his, before quickly downing the liquor. The cinnamon taste hit right after the burn, so it wasn't as bad. Smiling to yourself, you whispered to him, "Thank you for making my time here very worth it Grillby." You know he heard you, and he looked at you in surprise. All you did was wink at him, then headed to the stage where his jukebox used to be.

People seemed to notice you, as they were giving you blatantly crude stares. You tapped the mic a few times, just to see if it worked, and it sure as hell did. The butterflies you normally have when you get on stage were dulled down by the alcohol. You grinned as you got most of everyone's attention, including a group of skeletons sitting in the middle of the place.

"Hey, guys. How're we all doing tonight?" You asked, looking around the room. You got a few claps here and there, then moved on. "So, good, I think. Heh, well, tonight's my last performance here and all songs except for this first one are going to be requested by you guys." You chuckled, shooting a wink. You looked down at your feet, shifting slightly so you're not as uncomfortable. You realized that Grillby had actually put a stool onstage for you so you didn't need to bring one up.

You gave Grillby a pointed look, signaling that you're ready. He seemed to get it, and dimmed the lights down, except for the one onstage. You took a deep breath as you leaned towards the mic, starting the song.

" _Could dress up, to get love, but guess what?_

_I'm never gonna be that girl, who's living in a Barbie world._

_Could wake up, and make up, and play dumb._

_Pretending that I need a boy who's gonna treat me like a toy,"_

You started swinging your hips slightly, wanting to dance as you sang, all eyes on you. You noticed your ex was there, as he promised he was going to be, and you narrowed your eyes at him on the last line.

" _I know the other girls wanna wear expensive things, like diamond rings._

_But I don't wanna be the puppet that you're playing on a string; this queen don't need a king!"_

You were smiling at this point, not caring if people were enjoying or hating this. You lost yourself in the song, dancing around on stage.

" _Oh, I don't know what you've been told, but this gal right here's gonna rule the world_

_Yeah, that's where I'm gonna be, because I wanna be, no I don't wanna sit still and look pretty._

_You get off on your nine-to-five, dream of picket fences and trophy wives_

_But no, I'm never gonna be, 'cause I don't wanna be_

_No I don't wanna sit still, look pretty."_

You emphasized 'trophy wives' by swinging your hips on beat, exaggerating the swing. At this point, you weren't paying attention to anybody in the room, but a few people were singing along with you. Your eyes were closed by now, only focusing on the song and how much fun you were having. You never thought that you were too good of a singer, but based on the silence and few other voices coming from this restaurant, some people would tell you otherwise.

But now, as you were waiting for the second verse to start, an idea popped in your head. You hopped off the stage and towards your ex. The grin on your face grew wicked as you could tell he was blushing a lot. Before the verse started, you whispered, "Weren't expecting this, now were ya?"

" _Mister Right could be nice for one night,_

_but then he wanna take control,_

_and I would rather fly solo."_

During this part, you dragged his finger down his torso agonizingly slowly, until you reached 'solo'. Then, you pushed him back and sauntered back to the stage, trying not to let out a giggle when you saw the rage in his face.

" _Then Snow White, she did it right, in her life._

_Had seven men who did the chores, 'cause that's not what a lady's for._

_The only thing a boy's gonna give a girl for free is captivity._

_And I might love me some vanilla but I'm not that sugar sweet._

_Call me HBIC."_

You repeated the chorus of the song, loving every second that you had onstage. You loved being able to be yourself without that many people judging you. And apparently, your giddiness had spread throughout the room, because when your eyes opened, everyone was smiling and laughing and having a good time.

You repeated the chorus a few more times before ending the song breathlessly, and surprisingly got a standing ovation. All you could do was laugh and  continually say 'thank you'. You couldn't even stop the heat rising to your face. You scratched the back of your neck, and said into the mic, "So... you guys ready to request some songs?"

\----------------

It had been about 2 or 3 hours, before reaching your final song. Nobody else had wanted to or tried to request any songs. Your ex left during the first hour after you relentlessly made fun of him. That greatly increased your pride, and the quality of your singing. The only people left were drunkards, a few friends who had showed up, and Grillby. Before you stepped offstage, you thanked everyone for coming and hope that they enjoyed the show. You marched on over to the far right stool again at the bar, and sat down.

Grillby walked past you, out of the small door that kept him behind the bar, and put his arms out wide as a motion for you to give him a big hug. You giggled, as you did so, and said, "Y'know this won't be the last time I see you, right?" You didn't want to move because he was extremely warm. You were surprised when he put his chin on the top of your head, and muttered, "Yeah, I know. Just thought it'd be a good idea. Still sorry, too."

You backed up from the hug, and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Grillz. Don't worry about it." You made a point to grab a newspaper that someone left at a table nearby, turned to the ads page, and pretty much shoved it in his face. He rolled his eyes as he shooed you out.

You walked home alone that night, taking your time to look at the stars. It was a clear and beautiful night.

Something inside your chest was filled with... a feeling that you couldn't quite pinpoint.

As you reached the door of your apartment, it hit you.

You were filled with hope.


	3. The Ad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're sifting through the ads, and you spot a particularly interesting one. A live-in job, and in a roomy home. There's a catch: you'd basically be a maid. Easy enough, right?...

After you had gotten home from Grillby's, you sat out on your balcony for an hour or so. The best perk of living on the second floor of the apartment complex. After that, you passed out in your bed. Whenever you woke up, however, you weren't nearly as happy as you had been yesterday. Your blonde hair was poking out in random directions, and your too-big white t-shirt was riding up to your belly. You yawned, then got up to go shower, brush your teeth, etc. . After doing all that, you stumbled on back into your room. Most of your books and your laptop (as well as your laptop charger) had been packed already. You did it as soon as you got into your apartment. You scratched the back of your head, and took the box to move it into the living room, behind your couch. Your guitar and ukulele were already packed up. "Stupid neighbors..." You grumbled as you went to your kitchen to make some coffee.

While it was brewing, you took this time to look through the newspaper you had taken from Grillby's last night. You immediately flipped to the ads section, skimming over the rest of the paper. You let out a disappointed sigh as none of the ads had caught your attention. You were about to close the paper, when you noticed the word 'URGENT! Female human needed!'. Oh? You flipped back over to the ad, looking over it.

The coffee timer beeped, signaling it was ready. You grabbed some sugar, dumping several scoops in to make it as sweet as you like. Because almost everyone knows that you _love_ sugary stuff.

_'Female human needed as (basically) a live-in maid. You will be living with several different skeletons. Message me, Dr. Alphys, if interested: (xxx)xxx-xxxx.'_

You quirked your eyebrow in interest. A live-in maid, huh? And it couldn't be that bad, especially with those skeleton monsters. Just need to know the pay, and if they'd be okay with you playing in your room or out in the living room from time-to-time. You put the number in your phone, and called her. It was a few rings later until she finally picked up.

"U-uh... hello? D-dr. Alphys here." She was so quiet, you could barely hear her, even with your phone volume all the way up.

"Hi Dr. Alphys! My name is _____ _______, and I was inquiring about your ad in the newspaper? About being the live-in maid?" You could've sworn you could hear her trip over something, and some crashes coming from her side of the phone. "Uh.. is everything okay?" You had to stop yourself from giggling.

"Y-yeah! It's just t-that you're the first h-human to contact m-me for this j-job." She laughed slightly. "D-do you know w-when you'll be available f-f-for an interview?"

You perked up. "Yeah! I'm available almost 24/7. I have a few questions for you, anyways, and think it'd be more appropriate to ask in person."

"Oh! Perfect! Since I-it's about... uh... 11:00? Y-yeah. Would you mind g-going out for l-lunch with me to discuss it?"

"Of course! Where would you like to meet?" You were practically shaking with excitement. You didn't think that you'd be able to find a position this soon. Considering that the ad said 'urgent', you were pretty surprised that you were the first human to call. Although, you also weren't surprised, because not many women would like to be in that position. But, hey, whatever makes money.

"Hmm... would Muffet's Bakery w-work?" You started to nod, but then mentally face palmed, and said, "Of course. It's near where I am. Will being there in 25-30 minutes work for you? It's about a 15 minute walk from my home." You were already slipping out of your t-shirt, and looking through your closet for something formal, yet comfortable.

"Y-yeah, that's okay." You were smiling from ear-to-ear. "Perfect. See you soon!" As she said it back, you hung up, then tossed your phone onto your bed.

You grabbed some slightly ripped jeans, a white V-neck tee, and layered that with a black blazer. You rolled the sleeves up, making sure they stayed up and didn't go to your fingertips. You then slipped on some black wedge heels, which had a little bow around your ankle. You rushed to your bathroom, and were considering whether or not you should put your hair up. You decided against it, and sticking to simply brushing it out. You didn't want to straighten it because only God knows how long that would take. You checked your teeth one more time, and looked yourself up and down before you grabbed your phone, your apartment keys by your door, then rushed out, hoping to arrive earlier than expected.

 ------------------

You got there a few minutes early, and were quite proud of yourself, especially since you were in heels. You didn't know if you should wait inside or out for Dr. Alphys to arrive, so you settled on sitting in a round table near the corner by the window. Today was a beautiful day. Clear blue skies, warm weather. Couldn't have been better. Then, you started wondering about how this could mess up your relationships with your friends and family... doesn't matter. Not like you were that close to them, anyways.

You were snapped out of your thoughts by the familiar 'ding' of  the bell above the door. The last thing you'd expect to walk in, was a 3'5 yellow, scaled monster. She seemed pretty nervous, as you could see beads of sweat on the back of her head. She finally looked towards you, and she recognized you from the selfie you had sent her. You stood up to shake her hand. "Hello, Dr. Alphys!" You had extended your hand, and she reached back out so carefully. "H-hello _____. And just Alphys is okay." You nodded, and sat back down.

"Heh, so, uh..." You tried to start off the conversation, but got cut off by Alphys. "O-okay. I have just one q-question for you." She was looking firmly at you, never taking away her gaze even though she was holding a notepad and pen. "Alright, shoot." You put your elbow on the table, and leaned onto your hand, making it look like you were tilting your head.

She looked you directly in the eyes, and said, "Are you af-afraid of monsters?" This question, and the tone of her serious, hardened voice made you pick your head up off your hand. Your brows furrowed, "Of course not. Why would you ask that?" She visibly relaxed, letting out a big sigh. You were confused, and it was probably showing on your face. Why would you apply if you were scared of monsters?..

Apparently, your thought was showing on your face when she spoke up, "I was j-just asking for safety r-reasons." She smiled. Her two front teeth bigger than all the others, but that only made her look more adorable, especially with her ginormous lab coat. You warmly smiled back at her. "Makes sense. I guess some people are despicable enough to lie through their teeth just to kill monsters." That thought alone made you clench your jaw in anger. You had to put your hands in your lap and start fidgeting with them before you went off on a rant. Alphys looked down for a moment, her smile faltering slightly, but looked back up. "T-that's very true. It.. it can g-get really hard trying to see what people's t-true intentions are." She sighed softly. She quickly perked back up, however. "A-anyways! Let's get o-on with this interview, shall we?" You gave her a sympathetic smile, and nodded in agreement.

The interview had lasted for about an hour. It was mostly her letting you know how much the pay would be, how many other skeletons would be there in the house with you (she said six, but there may be more coming), and her giving you her *real* cell phone number, in case you had any problems. Or talk about how much you loved anime. You had actually laughed the first time she went off about how much she loved 'Mew Mew Kissy Cutie' and how much the sequel sucked. She immediately apologized, and she turned a bright shade of cherry red. You forced yourself to stop laughing, but couldn't keep the goofy smile off of your face as you told her that you loved anime just as much as the next person.

You eventually had gotten up to order a soda, coming back quickly to ask your questions before you ran out of time. "So, Alphys, I have a few questions for you." She nodded her head once firmly, acknowledging that she was listening.

"The first and most important one; is it okay if I bring my guitar and ukulele to this job? It's essential for me to be able to have some free time, which was going to be another question, to be able to relax and play. Those two instruments are very important in being able to stay de-stressed throughout everything." You don't know when, but at some point your face had turned serious, while you were looking at the table. You looked back up at Alphys, who was beginning to give out a small chuckle. "O-of course you'll ha-have free time, _-_____! It will j-just depend on the m-mood the boys a-a-are in. They can g-get quite an-annoyed." You were about to ask your last question, when she suddenly perked up, "Speaking of which! D-do you have t-time to come with me so y-you can see your room and ge-get a good look at t-the house?"

You almost jumped out of your seat. "Um, yes! Of course!" You didn't realize how loud you suddenly spoke, and blushed while apologizing. Alphys was giggling and continued to reassure you that it was okay.

"A-ah... Just before we leave, I'm going to l-let you know that s-some of the brothers wi-will be at the house. O-okay?" She looked up nervously at you, as you grabbed your drink, and put your phone in your back pocket. You noticed she had small sweat beading on her forehead. "No, don't worry about it. I'm actually pretty excited to meet them." The big grin on your face couldn't hide that fact.

You hopped into the passenger side of her silver 2-door Chevy, and started to head to the house. You really wanted to giggle at how short she was. Using a pillow to sit on to be able to see over the windshield. But, you couldn't blame her. You were only about a foot and some inches taller than her.

"W-we're here." She looked at you, unbuckling her seatbelt. Hm, only a ten minute drive from Muffet's. You looked up to the maybe-future-home. It was... big, to say the least. It was 3 stories tall, with 1 big garage that could fit 2 cars in it, and 1 small garage that could fit 1 car in it. The outside of the house was extremely pretty. It had been painted a mint green color, and looked pretty recent. The windows, on the outside of the house, were decently sized, and the flower garden in the front was blossoming with different colored tulips, roses, and some other assortment of flowers that you couldn't determine what they were.

You took a deep breath in, then let it out.

You followed Alphys up to the front porch, and put your hands in front of you while she unlocked the door.


End file.
